


Green Eyed Monster

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Robin deals with an unfortunate genetic skin condition.





	Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on CuriousCat prompted:   
prompt; Robyn trying hard af to fight being jealous as hell over something because she has the same ‘skin condition ‘ as Zelena

Alice let’s out that laugh. The one that bares her teeth and causes her head to go flying back. She puts a hand over Drizella’s arm, making the latter smile too.

Robin wished she was smiling too.

She stood back, watching the two of them feeling something in the pit of her stomach that just wouldn’t go away. Despite the sapphire ring on her finger and the wedding date just weeks away, she couldn’t shake it. She was jealous of Drizella Tremaine.

Alice’s time with Drizella had been brief. A one night stand following what she believed to be the cure of her cursed heart. There hasn’t been any love there. Yet, Robin felt weird having Drizella alter their gowns. It didn’t matter that she had changed or that she was an expert tailor. Who cared if Alice had forgiven her for lying? Robin and Regina had forgiven her for what she did to Henry.

Yet, Robin could feel her arm tingling. She looked down and saw it. The green rash. It had started appearing when she was 13. A rival soccer team won. She had screwed up, missed a sure goal. Watching the team dance around, gloating, it made her stomach burn. She hadn’t even noticed that half her face was the color of poison ivy until Alexandra Herman pointed it out.

Her mother explained that it started when she was a young girl too. It was mixed with her magic and it was sadly, unavoidable.

The older Robin got, the more she learned about her mother, the less like her she wanted to be. She thought with her magic gone, the skin condition would too...but it was still present.

She knew Alice was faithful, that she had nothing to worry about. Yet, the rash was spreading. She couldn’t stop. It traveled further up her arm and onto her shoulder blade. She quickly threw on her jacket.

“Robin?”

She looked up, meeting her fiancé’s worried gaze. She forced a smile. Alice’s look didn’t faze.

“I’m fine. Just...an off day.”

Alice turned to Drizella. “So, you have the dresses. We can come back for our appointments, right?”

Drizella nodded and Alice hopped to her feet, heading to her fiancé. She took her hand into her own, giving her a soft smile.

“Let’s make this bad day a good one.”


End file.
